Moonlight Butterfly: Reflection
by ACSsayuri
Summary: As Hotaru Tomoe runs to save her life she finds a pearl necklace that comforts her. But one day Hiei, a youkai diplomat arrives to get back his property: the pearl.
1. Forewords

**Moonlight Butterfly: Reflection**

Anime Crossover

**HIEI **_**to hotaru**_**:**

I am deeply grateful

to have met you

to have the life spent with you

I'm very really happy

I believe

I'm the most fortunate person in this world

That's why

I want to see you smile

**HOTARU **_**to hiei**_**:**

Because I met You

I have the courage to say that I'm no longer afraid

Arigatou, Hiei

Trailers:

.com/watch?v=ZYMqabv07lc

.com/watch?v=5h2U0OiehYk

Note: Some of the scenes (or maybe character) are differ from the real anime series

Preview:

"Hotaru Tomoe is a lonely high school student who wants to kill by an organization(perhaps the team from spirit world) fearing that her mad scientist father implanted her terrifying youkai power. As she runs to save her life she finds a pearl necklace that comforts her. But one day Hiei, a youkai diplomat arrives to get back his property: the pearl.


	2. Prologue : Hiei and Mukuro

**Prologue**

"_I hear the wave of the sea, so peaceful. It comforts me."_

It was dark when Hiei awoke from his dream, giving glance to his surroundings. There were dead youkai.

For a moment he could not remember where he was. He had a serene dream about oceans and then he was here with dead monsters, the smell of their bloods were disgusting. Hiei was sure. He was in Makai, in Mukuro's reception area to be specific.

Hiei stood on his knees as he saw a light coming from front side. Finally they opened the gate. They might allow him to enter but no, he saw Mukuro. This lady with half robot body wanted to greet him face to face.

"I'm not expecting you," said Hiei surprisingly. "But it's good. You're the reason I've come for."

"What's brought you here?" asked Mukuro, wishing Hiei wasn't there. "If you want my forgiveness, it's yours. So now, get lost!"

"No!" said Hiei carelessly. "I didn't do anything to apologize—I'm here for a duel"

Mukuro had her eyes wide opened (though her right eye was made from cybernetic lens). She had those eyes on Hiei. She was sure, this man wanted to kill him. "You can't!" said Mukuro. "You cannot beat me!"

"We can't prove it, unless we try." Hiei has confidence. Mukuro can see it in his sparkling red eyes.

"Hiei, I'm so disappointed," said Mukuro helplessly. "After betraying me-your superior you're here for my head. Where's your conscience?"

"Don't make me laugh!" Hiei responded. "Where do you want to have the battle?"

Mukuro didn't reply. As she looked Hiei- from head to toe she noticed his pearl necklace. "That gem!" she said.

Hiei had a glance on it.

"That gem causes this mess!" said Mukuro

All of a sudden they talked about the gem wear by Hiei.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Far away within the cold earth, Spring was still waiting <em>**

**_For the moment the first sprout appeared_**

**_Although today is painful _**

**_And yesterdays's scars still remain _**

**_I want to believe I'll be able to free my heart_**

**_I can't be reborn _**

**_But I can change, so _**

**_Let's stay together always"_**

**_(Ritsuko Okazaki)_**

* * *

><p>This is the prologue of the story. Thank you for those who read it. FIRST chapter: The Gem at the Seashore<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Gem at the seashore

**Youkai- **demon spirit or monster

**Spiritual detective- **human with special abilities (power) who seize demons (youkai) in human world

**Makai -**world of youkai

**Spirit World **

**Jagan –**Evil eye

Chapter 1

**The Gem at the Seashore**

"_SEASHORE, this is my favorite spot. As long as I'm here I could remember my father. He and I created plenty of memories in this place."_

My father Souichi Tomoe taught me how to make paper boat. I always gave my best to make the perfect shape but failed until I was ten years old. Father told me that if I write any wish inside the paper before placing the paper boat in the water it would be granted. I never tried it but father cheered me. "Hotaru make a wish." His words encouraged me—ALWAYS. When I turned sixteen I finally got the courage to make one. I wrote a wish and then let the paper boat blown by the sea.

They said my father was a mad scientist; good thing he was killed. He was accused of creating drugs to change human into monsters. A strong human called "spiritual detective" killed him. I didn't care what his reason was; he stole my father from me.

I never met my mother, it was only father who stayed by my side. Since childhood I never experience having friends. No body talked to me. They were scared. I have strange abilities.

Father told me it was special gift but it was really a curse forbidding me to be HAPPY.

The summer sky was clear and blue—THE SAME when father died.

Life was really unfair: There was nothing left to me.

"Father!" I shouted, bursting liter of tears.

That time I was at the seashore and then I found a gem: _a pearl necklace_.

I took it from the sand and sealed in my hands. It was really beautiful. I don't know how but I felt warmth. This gem was a magic stone.

[SPIRIT WORLD]

Koenma and Botan were discussing about Souichi Tomoe.

"What do you mean It's not over?" grumbled Botan, tapping on the table.

Koenma, (the small brat) explained everything. After all he was the son of the Spirit World's ruler. "Listen Botan" he started. "Tomoe's death doesn't assure the safety of human world. As you remember he left a puzzle before dying."

Botan recalled the last words of Tomoe before he swallowed a bottled poison.

_"My daughter is still ALIVE!"_

"Master Koenma, do you think that scientist implanted drug to his daughter?" asked Botan.

"Probably, I'm not REALLY sure" replied Koenma in altered tone. "But we need to confirm it. If Tomoe's daughter had this drug she'll transform into a POWERFUL youkai in no time—and that will be the end of humans"

Botan was terrified. "Master Koenma, what should we do?"

"You must call the spirit detective; tell him, the MISSION is not yet DONE!"

Botan as guide to the underworld and assistant to the spiritual detective did her duty.

"LORCAN, aren't you listening, humans are in danger!" exclaimed Botan, following a short boy who was holding a book.

"But Botan isn't it too much if we involve his daughter?" asked Lorcan shortly. "Look, I saw her pain towards the death of her father. It was really painful. I don't want to give another burden."

"But this is about the safety of humans," pleaded Botan. "We can't sacrifice the whole mankind for the sake of her emotions."

"What if there's no drug inside her?"

"Then end of the problem. We'll let her go."

"Then what if she has the drug, do I need to arrest her?"

"We'll cure her"

Thirty Minutes had passed before Botan finally convinced LORCAN, the new spirit detective to look after Hotaru.

"Wait!" Botan paused for a moment.

"What's wrong Botan?" asked Lorcan.

"I don't know but I think I sense Hiei's jagan"

"The what-?" asked Lorcan.

"I said Jagan. It is an evil eye implanted on Hiei's forehead. By the way Hiei is a diplomat. He returns human accidentally lost in Makai and erase their memories using the jagan."

"Is he an ally? Maybe we can ask his help"

"Oh, I doubt. Let's just ignore him. C'mon."

[MAKAI}

"Lucky! the JAGAN, found the tear-gem!" said Hiei.

(End of Chapter 1)

_**NEXT Chapter: Hotaru's Special Ability**_


End file.
